Max I, Emperor of the Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire
King Max I is the Emperor of Nottingham-Stinocolus and Leader of the League of Micronations. He was formerly King of Stenall and Strankisvania and King of Bertia. Early life Max was born to a normal family in a small hamlet in Dorset, Guys Marsh, His father died when Max was an infant. Living at Guys Marsh, he had a normal childhood, but with one dream, to become the Worlds Emperor and even claimed himself the title Count of Guys Marsh. School life and Bertia He entered school in 2013 and met Joseph Young, Harrison I and George Heywood, who had the same dream and they formed the Micronation, Bertia two years later. Max was crowned King in 2018 after Harrison’s abdication to become Prime Minister, but Max left the countries government soon after because of Max and Joseph splitting up from Harrison and George due to an argument the government about a new law (the Imagine Law) only Max and Joseph did not approve of. Reign Max was crowned on October 28 2018 in Blandford, Dorset, He then joined the PaLsian Union hours after. A day later, Max conquered The Sentinel Islands near India . Making its stone age inhabitants circus performers. Overthrowing Tyleria On November 12 2018, Stenall successfully took the local micronation of Tyleria over. Loss of the Sentinel Islands and gain of Stenallian Milldown On December 1st 2018, Max received a letter from the Indian Government, saying that Max should either give the Sentinel Islands to India (who ‘owned’ the Islands before Max took them) or there would be war. Max gave the islands back reluctantly. The king, sad after the loss of the Sentinel Islands, formed a new colony at the local field, known as ‘The Milldown’. Granting titles Max also granted lots of titles during the era. These being # Daniel, Earl of Mere # Clive, Duke of Exeter # Lisa, Lady of Spetsbury # Oliver, Duke of Tress Tylerian Ambush From December 16 2018 - January 25 2019, Max was violently ambushed by supporters of Tyler I, First King of Tyleria, who was trying to retake Tyleria from the King. Tyler was then taken hostage by the Stenallian military and advisors. Tylerian Revolt During January, Max and supporters, including Joseph Young , Oscar Thow, Orin Harley and Oliver, Duke of Tress. The revolt was soon dissolve. Merge with Strankisvania Stenall and Strankisvania merges to become the Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom. Max started to reign alongside the former Vice-President of Strankisvania, Darya Agarkova. On the 12th, Darya left and founded her own Republic. Council of Princes On February 22 2019, Max formed the Council of Princes, which made Max co-monarch alongside President Jonah and Orin Harley and the same day Max claimed the City of Irving in the Seyber Man Army. Revival of Bertia On February 25 2019, Peter I declared himself King of Bertia and Max was made Co-King with him. Stinocolus On June 15 2019, Max and Jonah formed the United Empire of Stinocolus. Jonah Nichols is appointed consul and Oliver Godling of the Stuck Party is elected Prime Minister. Under Max I, the nation joins the Alliance of Micronational Crowns. Electroneum is also adopted as the country's first national cryptocurrency. The SA calendar is created too and is implemented into the UES. War of Suspicion A brief conflict with the Banana Republic of Egan and Pennsylvania occured on June 16 2019 over the suspicion of Pennsylvanian troops sent to Egan after saying an odd comment about Stinocolus, the short war ended the next day with a white peace. Northumbria Max I gave himself the side title King of Northumbria, to use with his side territory, the Kingdom of Northumbria. He was also made Acting Prime Minister of Flario. Stinocolun Civil War A Rebellion for the abolition of the monarchy started in Stuck on June 24, lead by Prime Minister Oliver Godling, who was later evicted and party dissolved. Elections for Prime Minister were done in the nation, with Jonah Nichols winning the position. The rebellion failed the next day and the Republican Party was dissolved as Oliver Godling had switched sides in the 3rd Siege of Stuck. Prime Minister troubles Oliver Godling was made Duke of Stuck, he would form the United Front for Democracy, a party determined to make Consul an elective office and limiting the Emperors power. Oliver Godling came back as Prime Minister on the first day of July. Oliver Godling was later impeached by the Emperor on 4 July. Oliver Wilbie was then made Acting Prime Minister. The very next day, Oscar Though was elected Prime Minister. United Imperial Empire Coup On July 6 2019, with the support of Flario, Max I is crowned United Imperial Emperor, this begins a long dispute between Max I and the Archduke of Pennsylvania. Argument Shortly after there was a long argument and war between Max I and Caden about the UIE. Dominion On 23 July 2019, Stinocolus became a dominion of the Nottingham Empire. He would also serve as PM of Falalia and MP for West Nottingham during this time. There was also another Civil War where Stuck would gain it’s independence. Imperial Era On 2 August 2019, Stinocolus, along with Falalia, united with the Nottingham Empire to form the Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire. He attended the wedding of Prince Ben and Princess Karen on the same day. Stinocolus On 31 August 2019, Stinocolus was restored. He would become king on the 6th. The empire was restored on the 15th. He would reunite with Nottingham. League Max was elected as Leader of the LoMN on 6 October. Honors The Playground Association - Special Achievers Award (2014, 2015, 2017) Manhuntia - Universal Award for Players (2018) Titles Filmography Max has acted in some plays and films Category:Male Micronationalists Category:Monarchs Category:Ruler Category:English Speaking Category:Playground Category:People Category:British people Category:Tylerian Revolt Members Category:Bertian Nobles Category:Kings